


Ты приснилась мне

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: С самого детства она была в моих снах, менялась, взрослела вместе со мной. И я пообещал себе найти ее.





	Ты приснилась мне

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №4 ориджинал фикшен

Она приснилась мне опять. На этот раз в маленьком европейском городке с мощеной дорогой и аккуратными домиками с красными крышами. Она сидела напротив меня за столиком и что-то увлеченно рассказывала. Я не слышал ее слов, но словно догадывался, о чем она говорит. Это были планы на будущее. Мы поженимся, у нас будет трое детей: два мальчика и одна девочка. Мальчики, говорила она, будут похожи на меня, а девочка — на нее: такая же рыжая со смешными милыми веснушками возле носа, такая же улыбчивая и веселая. Я не слышал ее голос, но знал, как он звучит, знал, как он менялся от ее эмоций, знал, как может вывести меня из любой тоски.  
С самого детства она была в моих снах, менялась, взрослела вместе со мной. Я видел ее в разных городах, но так и не смог определить ни одного. И с каждым сном я влюблялся в нее сильнее и сильнее. Хотелось найти ее, наконец понять, существует ли она или все это — плод моей фантазии. А вдруг я тоже ей снюсь? Вдруг она тоже ищет меня? Я не знал, но так хотелось разобраться!  
Друзья советовали мне плюнуть на сны и заняться своей жизнью, а не отдаваться подсознанию и его играм со мной. Но я не мог. Из-за нее я пошел в художественную школу и научился рисовать, чтобы воссоздать ее образ на бумаге. Моя квартира была буквально завалена ее портретами, и я с гордостью мог заявить, что на них она была точно такой же, как в моих снах вплоть до каждой родинки. Я сканировал ее изображения и запрашивал поиск в интернете, но ничего не находил. Я даже обратился к знакомому полицейскому, чтобы тот попытался найти ее по доступным ему базам данных. Я рисовал города, в которых видел ее, и спрашивал знакомых путешественников. Путешествовал сам или по работе, надеясь встретить хоть что-то знакомое.  
Ничего. Мне словно не хватало какой-то детали: названия кафе, улицы или имени девушки. Что-то маленькое, незаметное, что помогло бы найти ее. Во всех снах было мало подробностей, лишь какие-то общие образы или просто цветные пятна вокруг ее лица, которое запомнилось мне особенно четко и, казалось, на всю жизнь.  
Давно нужно было все бросить. Но нет же. Романтик, верящий в красивую сказку, в которой главный герой обязательно должен найти девушку, преодолев множество препятствий. Но так ведь не бывает. Или бывает? Хотелось действительно в это верить, а я не терял надежды найти ее и все свободное время тратил на ее поиски: сначала после учебы, потом после работы, встреч с друзьями и родными, вместо хобби и походов в кино. Кто-то должен ее знать, кто-то должен знать города, в которых я ее видел! Это не могло быть моей фантазией, ведь слишком реально.

И однажды случилось то, чего я так долго ждал. Она опять мне приснилась, но на этот раз я смог разглядеть местность и хорошо ее запомнить: это была небольшая деревушка на берегу озера с аккуратными белыми домами с темными крышами, среди которых выделялся шпиль церкви. А вокруг — живописные горы. В детстве, в одном из снов я видел это, но не смог запомнить и изобразить. Наверно, девушка родилась там, выросла, а после уехала. Теперь же решила вернуться в родные края.  
Я смог изобразить увиденное и найти деревушку в интернете. Осознав, что все это реально, я бросился покупать билеты на ближайшие рейсы до Австрии. Это был мой самый безбашенный поступок, но я должен был пройти через него и понять, существует ли девушка из моих снов в реальности или нет. И только после покупки я вспомнил, что нужно написать начальнику и попросить неоплачиваемый отпуск, пообещал привезти что-нибудь интересное. А друзьям так вообще сообщил, будучи в аэропорту.  
Вещей было немного: рюкзак с вещами и папкой рисунков да фотоаппарат. Для летнего путешествия больше ничего не нужно. Перелет продлился недолго, хотя мне казался вечностью. Я столько лет пытался найти девушку, а сейчас, когда заветная мечта так близко, чувствовал, что ожидание меня убивает. А ведь перелет — это только малая часть путешествия, так как та деревушка располагалась в малодоступной местности.  
Глядя на бесконечные облака за окном и иногда их фотографируя сквозь толстое стекло иллюминатора, я пытался успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Возможно, в той деревушке девушки не будет, возможно, это был обычный сон длиною в жизнь, а мой мозг просто умеет генерировать такие полноценные ночные истории. Не хотелось разочаровываться, и я старался перестать витать в облаках. Нужно добраться и спокойно во всем разобраться, принять то, что узнаю. Я даже попытался пообещать себе, что если не найду ее там, то заброшу поиски. Но сам же не верил в эти обещания.  
В Вену я прилетел к полудню и не задерживался здесь надолго, хотя давно хотел побывать в этом городе. Нужно было спешить на железнодорожный вокзал, где мне пришлось потратить время, чтобы сориентироваться и понять, на какой поезд сесть, а потом на какой станции выйти, так как прямых путей до деревушки не было.  
В поезде же мне выдали брошюру, так что дальше проблем не было. В дороге я наслаждался красотами из окна, которые с каждым километром становились только ярче и насыщенней, а цивилизация с ее бетоном, стеклом и металлом оставалась где-то позади. Я невольно представлял возможную встречу, что скажу, какой вопрос задам в первую очередь, даже представлял ответы девушки. Так время незаметно пролетело. На нужной станции я подхватил свои вещи и вышел, перешёл на другую платформу и начал дожидаться следующего поезда. Оставалось меньше половины пути.  
Вышел я на станции на берегу прекрасного чистого озера, вокруг — красочные горы, покрытые зеленью и радующие взгляд, так что я не удержался и сделал несколько фотографий. Но мне предстояло ещё перебраться на другой берег озера, так как деревушка находилась именно с той стороны. Благо, решение нашлось тут же: я обнаружил причал, на котором приезжих уже ждал паром.  
Добравшись, наконец, до другого берега, чувствуя усталость, я буквально забыл о ней, наслаждаясь красотой этой маленькой средневековой деревушки! Казалось, что я перенесся куда-то в прошлое, покрытое пеленой романтики: ещё чуть-чуть и по дороге проедут благородные рыцари и прекрасные дамы. Любуясь восхитительной архитектурой, я вновь не отказал себе в нескольких снимках, а только затем направился к ближайшему кафе, возле которого на лавочках сидела небольшая группа молодых людей и о чем-то беседовала.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался я, подойдя ближе, чем обратил на себя внимание всей группы. — Прошу прощения, не могли бы вы мне помочь? Я ищу девушку, — и показал им один из последних рисунков, который достал по дороге.  
Ребята с интересом уставились на него, а я замер, надеясь услышать положительный ответ. Эта деревушка насчитывала всего тысячу человек, так что я полагался на свое везение, и первые встречные могли узнать девушку. Но к моему сожалению каждый пожал плечами и покачал головой. Только один из них дольше всматривался в рисунок.  
— Что-то знакомое, — произнес он, спустя несколько секунд, и посмотрел на меня, и, заметив надежду в моих глазах, выдохнул. — Но вспомнить не могу.  
Я поблагодарил ребят и отправился дальше. Уже вечерело. Наверно стоило для начала найти жилье, поесть и выспаться, а утром с новыми силами отправиться на поиски. Городского транспорта здесь не было, так что мне пришлось идти пешком. Но это и к лучшему, ведь я мог продолжить любоваться местным пейзажами. А в одном сквере мне подсказали, где можно найти жилье. К сожалению, здесь тоже девушку не узнали, точнее, скорее не вспомнили, как и тот молодой человек.  
В гостинице для меня нашлось место. Как оказалось, туристов здесь бывает достаточно, что не было удивительно, да и подкупала деревушка спокойствием и тишиной. Здесь можно было забыть обо всем, что беспокоит в больших городах.  
В сон я провалился буквально после того, как голова коснулась подушки. И девушка вновь мне приснилась, здесь, в этой самой гостинице, только интерьер был немного иной, но я узнал ее по окнам, высокому потолку, картинам на стенах и особому запаху. А если девушка здесь тоже была лишь туристом? Нет, я чувствовал, что подобрался близко. Но сколько я здесь пробуду, чтобы убедить себя, что ее здесь нет? На этот вопрос не хотелось отвечать.  
Утром я отправился на завтрак в кафе при гостинице. Есть особо не хотелось, так как я уже мысленно просчитывал, куда дальше отправлюсь. Нужно было составить план действий, провести расследование, больше узнать.  
Я пил кофе и карандашом на листке чертил то, что увидел этой ночью. Возможно, раз она была здесь, ее узнает хозяин гостиницы. Может, есть какие-то фотографии. Даже если она случайно попала в кадр, это уже что-то, ведь я хотя бы буду знать, что поиски имеет смысл продолжить.  
Так что в первую очередь после завтрака я отправился к хозяину гостиницы. Тот внимательно посмотрел на рисунок, но в ответ лишь покачал головой.  
— Точно не помните? Я знаю, что она здесь была, — произнес я, но хозяин гостиницы вновь покачал головой.  
Я отправился в город. Вот только этот поход ни к чему не привел. Я познакомился с многими людьми, посетил достаточно мест, часть из которых всплывала в памяти, но ничего не нашел, даже намека: такое же неузнавание или «что-то знакомое». Я вернулся в гостиницу вечером расстроенный и собирался завтра продолжить поиски. Может, сегодня мне приснится что-то ещё, что поможет найти девушку.  
В этот раз, как и прошлой ночью, была гостиница. Только девушка была в другой одежде. Она улыбалась, о чем-то рассказывала, а я молча внимательно слушал и кивал в ответ.  
Утром за чашкой кофе я вновь начал рисовать то, что увидел, как вдруг ко мне подсел какой-то пожилой мужчина. Он извинился и сказал, что все столики у окна заняты, а ему за другими тяжело читать газету. Я не был против компании, тем более каждый занимался своим делом.  
Когда я почти закончил рисунок, заметил заинтересованный взгляд мужчины. Я не знал, как давно он перестал читать и начал наблюдать за мной.  
— Так это ты ищешь девушку? — спросил незнакомец, посмотрев на меня.  
Я кивнул и протянул ему рисунок, чтобы он мог ближе его рассмотреть. Мужчина поправил очки и слегка нахмурился.  
— Похожа… да… — вдруг проговорил он, а мое сердце забилось быстрее. — Я бы сказал, что чем-то на Хелен, но родинки… Да, это скорее Софи… Точно должны быть родинки?  
Я медленно кивнул, затем ещё раз более уверенно. Да, родинки я помнил все до одной и точно знал, что не мог ошибиться.  
Мужчина нахмурился сильнее.  
— Тогда Софи, — повторил он. — Но это странно. Где ты ее, говоришь, видел?  
Сердце продолжало быстро биться в груди. Я не понимал, что может быть странного, ведь никому не говорил, что она снилась мне, так как понимал, что это не совсем нормально. Может, в интернете познакомился или ещё где-то?  
— Где я могу найти Софи? — спросил я, надеясь, что мужчина не станет настаивать на ответе на свой вопрос.  
Тот выдохнул, взял у меня карандаш и написал адрес. Я поблагодарил его.  
— Скажите, что от Тобиаса Халфера, — сказал он напоследок и продолжил читать газету.  
Я поблагодарил его еще раз, забрал рисунок и быстро отправился по нужному адресу. Немного заблудился, но через полчаса был напротив нужного дома. Сердце все так же бешено колотилось в груди, я прокручивал в голове начало разговора, но каждый раз приходил к выводу, что оно звучит глупо. В итоге, я взял себя в руки и подошёл к забору. Будь что будет — отступать нельзя.  
И я нажал на звонок.  
Секунды растянулись в минуты. Я словно перестал дышать. Никогда еще не приходилось так волноваться. Казалось, что звуки пропали вокруг, а взгляд уставился в одну точку.  
И тут дверь открылась, а на пороге я увидел молодую девушку, рыжую, с веснушками возле носа. Совсем юная и такая похожая на ту, из моих снов.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровалась она, глядя на меня и мягко улыбаясь. — Вы что-то хотели?  
Я слегка вздрогнул, приходя в себя.  
— Вы Хелен? — спросил я, а на ее кивок улыбнулся, замечая удивление. — Я ищу Софи. Как вас найти, мне сказал Тобиас… — фамилию я не смог вспомнить от волнения и пришлось посмотреть на обратную сторону рисунка, который был в моих рука. — Да, Тобиас Халфер.  
Я поднял взгляд на девушку, которая в этот момент отвернулась и громко крикнула:  
— Софи! Тут какой-то парень от господина Халфера! — а затем вновь посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась. — Идемте.  
Меня отвели в сад, в котором в кресле-качалке сидела седая пожилая женщина, рядом с ней в цветах копошилась пара ребятишек, чуть дальше подросток с наушниками читал книгу и даже не обратил на нас никакого внимания. И больше никого не было. Я вопросительно посмотрел на Хелен.  
— А Софи.? — начал я, но меня перебили.  
— Что вы хотите, молодой человек?  
Я посмотрел на пожилую женщину, которая в это время выпрямилась и сложила руки на коленки.  
— Софи? — тупо переспросил я, откровенно пялясь на нее.  
Женщина хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди  
— Софи, Софи, а кого вы ожидали увидеть на моем месте? Софи Тернер? — насмешливо спросила она. На удивление, не смотря на ее возраст, а на вид ей было лет восемьдесят, если не больше, голос ее был тверд.  
Я подошёл ближе к женщине и протянул ей рисунок. Может, это бабушка той самой Софи? Бывает же, что детей называют в честь родственников, возможно, это именно тот случай? По крайней мере я надеялся на это.  
— Присаживайтесь, — велела Софи и указала на кресло возле нее, а сама надела очки и начала всматриваться в рисунок.  
Стояла тишина. Хелен притаилась неподалеку и с любопытством наблюдала за происходящим, детишки все так же играли сами с собой, а подросток продолжал читать. Я посмотрел на Софи и заметил на ее лице те же родинки, но и это не убило во мне надежду найти именно ту Софи, которую я видел в своих снах.  
— У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь изображения? — наконец спросила женщина, поднимая на меня взгляд.  
Я кивнул и протянул ей папку с рисунками, которую достал из рюкзака. Здесь было не все, но самое основное, начиная с подросткового возраста и заканчивая вчерашним сном. На некоторых стояли даты, на некоторых места, в которых я был, когда мне это снилось.  
Софи долго рассматривала каждый рисунок, а я пытался прочитать хоть что-то на ее лице, но оно оставалось спокойным.  
— Как понимаю, это вы рисовали? — Софи быстро посмотрела на меня, а когда я кивнул, вновь вернулась к рисункам. — И откуда брали вдохновение?  
— Она мне снилась с детства, — ответил я, чувствуя, как сердце вновь продолжало сильнее биться.  
— Вот как, — Софи провела кончиком пальца по носу и вновь на меня посмотрела, но взгляд ее на этот раз был мягче. — Возможно, я посчитала бы это розыгрышем, но есть на некоторых рисунках места, в которых мы были только с моим покойным мужем. Сколько вам лет, молодой человек? И как вас зовут?  
— Александр, — произнес я. — Мне двадцать девять лет.  
Софи выдохнула и отложила рисунки на столик возле себя, внимательно вглядываясь в мое лицо, словно хотела там что-то найти. Я терпеливо ждал, когда женщина заговорит.  
— Мой муж был прекрасным человеком, — Софи откинулась на спинку кресла и закачалась. — Мы познакомились здесь, когда нам было по шесть лет. Школа у нас была одна, а классы разные, да и, признаться, в первое время мы не очень ладили, — она улыбнулась, вглядываясь в синеву неба. — А потом как-то само вышло, что начали общаться. Шла война и было тяжело, каждый поддерживал друг друга. Он даже защищал меня от местных девчонок, которые завидовали моим длинным рыжим локонам и намеревались их срезать.  
Она говорила и говорила, а я внимательно слушал ее рассказ, ловя каждое слово, а перед глазами вспыхивали сны, которые мне снились в детстве. Он был журналистом и путешествовал по миру, она же следовала за ним. Софи рассказывала, что они поженились, вернулись сюда и уже реже вместе выезжали за границу. У них было три сына, потом внуки. До правнуков ее муж не дожил.  
— Он умер тридцать лет назад, — сказала Софи и посмотрела на меня. — Он каждый раз, когда нам нужно было расставаться, говорил, что обязательно найдет меня и вернется ко мне, где бы сам ни был. А я верила ему и всегда ждала, когда он уезжал в очередную горячую точку, — Софи вновь улыбнулась и посмотрела на мой фотоаппарат. — Вы фотограф, Александр? Много путешествуете?  
Я кивнул, еще не зная, как нужно реагировать на слова Софи. Я понимал, к чему она клонит, но это не укладывалось в голове. Но как ещё объяснить эти сны, в которых я видел чужую жизнь? Вряд ли мои друзья это устроили, подговорив стольких людей…  
— Хелен ваша внучка? — спросил я, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
— Правнучка, — отозвалась девушка, которая, судя по всему, слышала все, о чем мы здесь разговаривали.  
— А это остальные правнуки, — Софи улыбнулась, указывая на детишек в цветах и подростка. — Славные ребята.  
— А вы мечтали о двух мальчиках и одной девочке, — проговорил я.  
— Именно так, — Софи кивнула и вновь улыбнулась. — Мальчики будут похожи на тебя, а девочка — на меня: такая же рыжая со смешными милыми веснушками возле носа, такая же улыбчивая и веселая. Помню этот разговор, словно он произошел только вчера.  
— Я тоже… И вы хотите сказать, что я.?  
— Да, молодой человек, именно это я и хочу сказать, — Софи несколько раз кивнула. — Он обещал мне вернуться, но так и не вернулся в тот день из больницы. И вот, спустя годы на пороге появились вы. Я понимаю, вы искали здесь свое будущее, а нашли прошлое. Но, возможно, вы сможете отпустить его и пойти дальше.  
Мы проговорили с Софи до самого вечера. Хелен слушала нас, а я только дивился, насколько они похожи. Но мне пришлось вернуться в гостиницу. На душе я чувствовал спокойствие, и впервые мне снилось что-то другое. Похоже, я действительно нашел девушку из моих снов, и та оставила меня, вот только горести я не испытывал…  
Утром я узнал от Хелен, что Софи не стало. Она умерла тихо, во сне, ни о чем не беспокоясь.  
— Ей было девяносто три года, — проговорила девушка. — Она не могла ходить, у нее было искусственное сердце, но она всегда казалась самой живой и бодрой из всех. И, наверно, сейчас я понимаю, что его обещание поддерживало в ней жизнь… — Хелен посмотрела на меня своими красными от слез глазами.  
— То есть, если бы я не пришел… — начал я, чувствуя, как в горле встал ком.  
— Нет, нет, — Хелен покачала головой. — Ты бы пришел.  
Пришел, потому что обещал.  
Я искал Софи всю свою жизнь. Она ждала столько долгих лет, а потом пошла дальше своим путем. И мне предстоит перестать цепляться за прошлое.


End file.
